


Stranger Feelings

by Jon Etesudo (GargalhoLivron)



Series: Stranger Feelings [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GargalhoLivron/pseuds/Jon%20Etesudo
Summary: Right after the events of Season 2, Eleven/Jane Hopper is slowly getting used to the feeling of being again part of a group of friends, interacting with them once more. But only now she is introduced to Will Byers, and the relashionship between both teens takes unexpected turns for both of them when remarkable similarities arise.





	Stranger Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work, and probably the first chapter of a serious between a love triangle between El, Mike and Will. I still don't know where this all will take me, and i'm allowing the characters to set the course of this story.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

They danced to a number of songs, badly, but gladly. They were together and everything was fine, even if only for tonight, they thought. After the slow, romantic songs ended, new pop hits started being played to the displeasure of Mike and Eleven. They were tired anyway, and decided to grab something to drink and talk, finally. They had much to discuss. Mike looked into her, still trying to believe that it was really happening.  
\- So, - he asked her - how are you?  
\- Good. - and after a pause to drink her soda: - and you?  
\- Very good.  
He was able to smile only by looking at her, right now. Some other boys from his class passed by and saw Wheeler Frog Face with a pretty and strange girl, and quietly chatted and smiled. She still wasn't confortable with people staring at her. Mike noticed her expression turning serious, a bit worried, and looking away, to her feet or to the other side of the hall.  
\- Nevermind the others - Mike said. - Nobody will do anything.  
\- They are looking. And... so many people.  
\- Do you wanna go outside?  
\- No... it's ok, Mike - she smiled softly and took his hand. - It's just strange.  
\- Yeah, it is. We both here, right? - He pointed to the hall, where the others danced. - And the others too. Oh, there's Dustin dancing with... Nancy. Alright.  
\- Lucas and that girl.  
\- Oh, yeah. I think they're together now. She's nice. Her name is Max.  
\- Do you like her, Mike? - Eleven asked, a little worried.  
\- Yes, she's ok - he must have noticed the terms of the question, because he quickly added: - But not like you, you know? She's just a friend.  
\- I'm a friend?  
\- Yes, you are! But, to me, you're a little more than a friend, you know? We danced together at the ball!  
She smiled and looked down, feeling her face warm. Mike continued:  
\- Now it's not the time, but... i want to talk to you. Really talk to you about what was going on with you last year.  
\- Nothing happened. Just waiting.  
\- But you must have, dunno, learned something, right?  
\- Yes. Words.  
\- Really?  
\- Yes. Many. And... my name.  
\- Your name? Your real name?  
\- Yes. Jane.  
\- Jane. Beautiful.  
\- Thank you, Mike.  
\- Fits you, you know? You look like a Jane.  
\- I look like a Jane? - she giggled - I don't understand.  
\- Neither do i - he said, and smiled. He held her hand more firmly, but still gently. - I'm so glad you're here.  
\- You said that already, Mike.  
\- Yeah, i did. Sorry. It's just that... i was going to say again. Jeez, i had so much to talk about with you, and now i just keep saying... nevermind. Hey, do you wanna talk to the other guys? They're over there, at the table. Wanna come?  
\- Yes.  
Mike directed her to the table where Lucas, Max and Will were now talking and laughing. Will was telling something:  
\- ... and i stepped at her feet!  
\- Hahahaha! Me too - said Lucas. - We are cientists, not dancers.  
\- I know. But i mean it... a lot.  
\- Hey, Mike and... Eleven?!  
\- Here she is - said Mike, and pushed Eleven to the front.  
She waved very discretely to the others, but smiled, happily.  
\- Hi, El - said Lucas, surprised, and shook her hand. - Wow! I didn't expected you at the ball. You guys danced?  
\- Yes. And very well - said Mike.  
\- Huh... - Lucas looked at him with distrust.  
\- El, you know Max, right?  
\- Yes - she answered, while Mike directed her to the redhead. She avoided Max's eyes, probably embarassed by her previous behaviour towards the girl, but offered her hand.  
\- Pleasure to meet you, El - Max said, laughing lightly at the confusion in the other girl's face.  
\- And here's... - Mike interrupted himself when pushing her to Will. - wait. You guys don't know each other, right? I mean... never met in person?  
\- No - Eleven said, finally looking at Will.  
He was staring at her too, and both kids showed the same level of embarassed and lack of practice in the social interaction field, but Will somehow felt very close to the strange girl. She saved him, afterall. He offered his hand to her and she shook. She looked at his eyes, and, unlike the other people around, wasn't displeased to see that stare. There was thankfulness and kindness in those eyes.  
\- Nice to meet you, Eleven. Finally, i guess.  
\- Yes. Nice to meet you too, Will.  
\- Where's Dustin? - Mike asked.  
\- Dancing with Nancy - pointed Lucas to the crowd that danced frenetically in front of them. - I think she convinced him to stay for the fast songs.  
\- Uh. Ok. Weird.  
\- And we should be there too - added Max.  
\- What? Me dancing to whatever that is? - questioned Lucas. - Nope!  
\- C'mon! Nobody will look at you, nobody cares!  
\- I care!  
\- Hey, El - said Mike. - Do you want something to eat?  
\- Yes - she answered.  
\- Ok. I'll go get something. Stay here, ok? - He turned around to go, but stopped and turned back, regretting his choice of words. - I'm sorry. I mean, do you wanna come with me?  
\- It's ok, Mike. I'll stay here.  
\- Ok.  
He went away, and even though he didn't mean no harm, he felt bad by talking to her like one would to a dog. Meanwhile, Eleven held her hands together, looking around, a little confused by the noise, and the crowd, and the whole new experience. A big mix of emotions. Lucas and Max discussed something she couldn't hear very well by her side, kids unknown to her passed by, one or another looking at her uninterested.  
\- Hey, do you wanna sit down? - asked Will, when the loud song finished.  
\- Yes.  
She sat and he followed her.  
\- I don't really like parties, you know? - he said. - I kind of run away from people.  
\- Why?  
\- Uh? Oh... dunno. It's in my genes, i think - and laughed.  
\- Genes? - she asked, confused.  
\- Yes. Oh, you don't know what that is, right?  
\- No.  
\- Well... they're kind of... a bunch of little things inside your body that say who you are. More or less. It's... not exactly that, but i... you should ask Dustin, he will be able to explain better to you. It's like something your mom and your dad have that you have too.  
\- Ok - she said, still not understanding.  
\- Hey... i wanted to say, uh... thank you. For saving me, and everything. Saving the others.  
She smiled, turning her face away, before returning to see his eyes, those big, expressive eyes that intrigued her still looking at her. He was serious, but not severe. Will really meant what he said and his face and his eyes were honest. It looked like he couldn't lie with that face.  
\- It's ok.  
He smiled, also shyly, like her, and looked at the crowd. She kept looking at him, full of thoughts. So, that was Will Byers, the boy who made so many people worried, including Mike, Dustin and even the harder (or so she tought) Lucas. Human relations, at his full depth, were still a mystery being discovered by Jane Hopper, but she, somehow, in her own way, could understand why someone like him should be so cared about. He was smaller than the others, almost of her size. She noticed he also turned his look away from other people. And from time to time he looked sad.  
\- Are you ok? - she asked.  
\- What? Me? Yes, i'm ok. It's nothing, really.  
\- Bad thoughts?  
\- Uh... not exactly. Some guys from school. Stupid guys. Stupid is someone that is not ok, and does bad things.  
\- I know what stupid is.  
\- You do? Sorry. I thought that... Mike said...  
\- Stupid people are like mouth breathers.  
\- Like a what?!  
\- Mouth breathers.  
\- Uh, i think so. Although...  
\- Do they hurt you?  
\- Sometimes. Not anymore. Before they were meaner. Now they just talk things about me. Bad things.  
\- What things?  
\- About me being crazy. And being a zombie.  
\- Zombie?  
\- Yes. Someone who died and came back to life.  
\- Hm. But you didn't died.  
\- I know, but they thought i was dead while i was at the Upside Down.  
They kept quiet for a while, before Eleven breaking the silence.  
\- I don't like so many people. Around me.  
\- Neither do i. It's... i don't know... disturbing, i guess.  
\- Yes. Disturbing. The city is disturbing.  
\- The city?  
\- Yes. With building and people. You don't know what a city is?  
\- I know, i know. I went there sometimes. It's kinda nice. I guess.  
\- Yes. But i think here is better.  
\- Hah!  
Mike finally returned holding two plates with cake and a cup. His shirt was wet.  
\- What happened? - Will asked.  
\- Nothing.  
\- Is this sweat?  
\- No. It's coke. My mom is going to kill me.  
\- What? - asked Eleven.  
\- Not for real, El. Is just... i'm just talking. Here's your cake and your coke.  
\- Thank you. I was talking to Will.  
\- You were? That's nice. You guys should know each other better. Will is very nice.  
He put his hand on Will's shoulder and sat down, rubbing his hands on his shirt, trying to dry it.  
\- She is nice too - Will said.  
\- She is - Mike looked around. - Wow, we are all here together, right? Crazy.  
\- Yeah.  
\- Hope it keeps this way. So, El... can you stay with us now? I mean... you won't disappear again, right?  
\- No - she answered, after swallowing her cake. - Hopper... dad... promised.  
Mike smiled, while she kept eating the cake that tasted like no other she had eaten so far. Those coloured things that tasted different were intriguing her. Lucas and Max sat down after a while, and the group was joined by Dustin, who embraced Eleven. After a while Nancy and Jonathan showed up, surprised by the girl. He took some photographs of the kids together, that unfortunately wouldn't be able to be displayed due to Eleven's presence, but he would probably give a copy to each of the boys. They talked and laughed and planned until Eleven's time to go came, and she gave a slight hug in each of her friends before leaving. Probably she wouldn't be able to see them, at least not together, for some time. She took longer with Mike, before kissing him gently and waving goodbye.

1985 had begun and the winter vacations were nearing the end, along with that season.  
Mike, Lucas, Dustin, Max and Will, separately biked to a gather point in the woods, before following a track, previously and elaborately designed by Dustin, to Jim Hopper's cabin. They looked around for the traps that the ol' chief of police still kept prepared until the right time comes (that according to Eleven it would take aproximately 300 days), and directed themselves to the house. Using the right knock at the door, the group heard a click and crossed the now unlocked door. Eleven was there and greeted her friends, one by one.  
\- Where's Hopper? - Mike asked.  
\- He's out. No grumpy old man.  
They laughed out loud.  
\- Probably he will use this opportunity to date Will's mom - Dustin joked.  
\- Dude!  
\- I mean it!  
\- Date Will's mom? - Eleven asked, curious.  
\- Yes. Date, like you and Mike - Dustin continued.  
\- Dude! - Mike protested, while taking the board from his backpack and preparing the small center table, along with Lucas and Will, to play the game.  
\- Like me and Mike? - Eleven was now very intrigued.  
\- Yes.  
\- Stop it, Dustin - Mike's voice again protested.  
\- Hey, it would be very nice. You guys would be a family. Will would be like your brother.  
\- And i would be his... sister. Right?  
\- Right. And Jonathan too.  
The kids laughed and talked about, while Eleven still considered this curious possibility.  
\- Dustin - she called. - You mean like Mike and Nancy?  
\- Yes, exactly like that.  
\- So, not friends, but brothers.  
\- Brother and sister, yes. But you can still be friends, being brother and sister.  
\- And you ain't brother and sister yet - Lucas explained.  
\- You guys are confusing her - Mike said, adjusting the board to perfection.  
\- She isn't dumb, Mike.  
\- I didn't said that! But she doesn't understanding these things as well as us...  
\- I understand, Mike. So, Dustin... not friends... but not like Mike and me. Like Mike and Nancy.  
\- Yes.  
\- He can't go with me to the ball.  
\- He can.  
\- He can dance with me?  
\- He can. But you better not, he's a terrible dancer.  
\- I am - Will said.  
\- So... - things were getting really mixed up to El - like Mike and Nancy, but i can dance with him.  
\- Yes.  
\- IF Hopper and Joyce get together for real - Lucas detailed.  
\- Yeah, only if they get together.  
\- So... if they get together...  
Max rolled her eyes, perceiving this conversation would take very long, and decided to open up a chocolate bar while watching Mike set things up.  
\- Hey, don't eat the stuff before we start! - Mike said.  
Max kept looking at him directly, without saying a word and eating the candy. Dustin was still trying to make things clear to Eleven.  
\- But Mike and Nancy can't dance at the ball - she said.  
\- Yes, yes... but they could.  
\- But we won't - said Mike.  
\- You are confusing her.  
\- Why they won't? - she asked.  
\- 'Cause it would be weird, El - Mike said. - You don't dance with brothers and sisters. Or friends.  
\- You dance with boyfriends or girlfriends - Max said, smiling devilishly, knowing how Mike felt about his condition with Eleven being exposed. - Boyfriend and girlfriend like you and Mike.  
\- Yes - Mike said, face very pink, before turning to Max and lauching her a killing look.  
\- Boyfriend and Girlfriend. Me and Mike?  
\- Yep - Dustin said. - Can we start?  
\- Wait. So, there is friends... brothers and sisters... dads and daughters... girlfriend and boyfriend.  
\- Yep.  
\- Ok.  
\- Come on, come on! - Lucas grunted.  
The game started, picking on the last part of their journey to find the mage. While they played, Mike carefully explained every part of the game to Eleven, because pretty soon she would be one of the Party and a very powerful asset to the group. Max has been playing for a few months now on her Zoomer condition. Not as excited and understanding of the game as the boys, but willing to share a few laughs from their genuine nerdy emotion at the made up events. Eleven took the opportunity to learn more about the guys from the group by watching them. Mike was always talking, narrating the journey and performing little stunts to highlight fights or scares, while Dustin and Lucas often disagreed over wich course of action to take, Dustin prefering more cerebral and meticulous moves, and Lucas adopting a more direct and combative stance. Max barely played a crucial part at the story and mostly heard recommendations from Lucas and Dustin. Will, on the other hand, caught her attention by being the less expansive member of the group. He remained very often in silence, paying attention to Mike and the others, laughing along with them, but only in little situations he did comment, only when probably necessary. Unlike Dustin and Lucas, he didn't play to see grandious moves or glorious actions from himself; he preferred to discreetely aid the group and prevent others from being hurt. And it looked like he kept studying his friends as well, she thought. Much like her. And their studious eyes crossed quite a few times that day, followed by little smiles and turn aways. Will seemed to be very much like her, she thought. He was captured by bad people, or bad things, and was hurt by them, took away from his mother, than, like Mike told her, was made to do bad stuff. He dislikes many people around and having others paying attention at him, and preferred to listen rather than talk. And there was something else. When Eleven talked to someone like Dustin, he would try to make her few good, he smile at her, he would wear something of a mask. Lucas and Max were a little more distant, and seemed to rarely speak their minds to her. Mike, on the other hand, was honest and talkative, he really cared about her and understood Eleven, he didn't wear a mask when talking to her. Will seemed to be the same thing, but they didn't know each other like she knew Mike. And his understanding was... silent. They barely spoke to each other. She felt almost like she didn't need to. Maybe that's why Mike didn't dance with Nancy, she thought. Because maybe brothers and sisters don't to talk to each other to do anything. A silent relashionship, maybe. But she and Will weren't brothers yet, she reminded herself.  
The Party agreed on a pause on the kinetic game, before what could be the big intro of the mage, and attacked the snacks and drinks that were brought. Eleven guided them through the kitchen, where Hopper seemed to have prepared everything for the group of kids that would take over the place that day. Mike was glad to see him being so nice to his... girlfriend... and really intending to allow her to relate to others. Lucas and Dustin still argued about strategy moves, while Mike bickered with Max about her nonstop eating. Discreetly, Eleven mischievously used her powers to take the waffles away from the snacks table. It was not nice not to share, Hopper said, but she'll regret it later.  
\- Are these yours? - a voice asked behind her.  
\- What? - she asked, a little worried that someone might have seen the move.  
\- Those drawings - it was Will pointing to some drawings on paper hung on a wall.  
\- Yes - Eleven answered, a bit embarassed.  
\- They're very cool, you know?  
\- Really?  
\- Yes. I draw too. I don't know if Mike talked to you about it.  
\- Yes. He did.  
\- I don't have anything with me right now, but i could show you some of my stuff, other time. If you want to! - he added.  
\- Mike said your drawings are the best.  
\- Nah... it's no big deal.  
Eleven went into her room, without saying a word, and returned with paper and pencil. She offered them to Will.  
\- You want me to draw?  
The girl confirmed with her head.  
\- If you want to - she completed.  
\- Okay...  
Will took the material in his hands and moved to the table. Before he started, he paused to think.  
\- Well... it's just a sample, ok? No big deal.  
He started to sketch softly with the pencil, and Eleven, watching over his shoulder, didn't understood at start what was he doing, drawing so lightly you could barely see. Than, a little time later, something was beginning to take shape. Human forms around a table. The lines started to get stronger, drawn more firmly. Now she could see: he was drawing them around the table, playing the game, but dressed as the characters. His ability impressed her very much, he was able to make the drawings look more like the real things than hers.  
\- You are very good - Eleven said, impressed.  
\- I've done some others, at home. They're better. I could work on them a bit more and colour them. You can keep this, if you want.  
He gave handed her the paper, wich Eleven took and hung on the wall, along with the other drawings, after findind tape. They both looked at the wall for some time.  
\- I'm bad - she said.  
\- No, you're not!  
\- I do stick people. See? They don't look like... real people.  
\- There's nothing wrong with this. It's your style!  
\- Style?  
\- Yes. It's like... something only you can do, understand?  
\- Hm... i think so. Like powers?  
\- Yes, kind of. The guys and my mom like my drawings, but the arts teacher, at school, is not so impressed. He likes it, but he likes Jenny Bean's paintings the better. I used to be a little... sad about it, but not anymore. My brother Jonathan - you know him, right? - he said to me that the teacher likes Jenny's style, but it doesn't mean that she's better than me. And i don't have to be better than her too!  
\- But you are?  
\- I don't know. It doesn't matter, really. Because i like the type of drawings i do, and the people i care about like them too. Jenny must like the way she paints, so everything is ok. Do you like your drawings?  
\- Yes.  
\- So you don't have to listen to nobody that says you're bad. All it matters is you feeling good with what you do - he paused before quickly addind: - Without doing harm to others, of course.  
\- Of course.  
They kept looking at the wall for some awkward time, but both distracted by thoughts. Will was actually really proud of his speech. He rarely spoke that much, and basically never in the leading role of a conversation.  
\- But... - he started. - you can always get better, if you want. I like to get better all the time, and draw like the guys i admire.  
\- Who you admire?  
\- Uh... do you know John Byrne? He draws X-Men comics.  
\- No.  
\- You never read comic books?  
\- No.  
\- Jeez. You should ask Dustin for some. Well, i like John Byrne's drawings, i'd like to draw like him, or as good as he does, so i have to work hard and improve, and learn better techniques and stuff. If you want to get better, and it's ok if you don't, i can help you.  
\- I want to.  
\- Great! Some other time i can come around, or at Mike's while you are there, and i can help you out. Give you a few tips and everything.  
\- Did you guys finish the conversation? - asked Dustin. - We got a mage to find here!  
\- We should go back...  
\- Yes.  
The game resumed and kept going for some considerable time, but Eleven wasn't really paying attention, even though her mage's big intro finally happened. It was all very nice and she played decently. But her strange connection to Will was at the forefront of her mind. A feeling of confort and security while close to that insecure and vulnerable boy, that very probably was shared by him. She didn't felt that way with Lucas or Dustin, or Max, now, only with Mike and Hopper. Everything was really curious. Some hours passed, and the Chief entered the cabin, after being granted access by correctly performing the secret code, and was disturbed by the sight of the six teenagers greeting him.  
\- What are you doing? - he asked.  
\- Playing.  
\- I mean what are you doing in here? It's getting dark already! I told you!  
\- Oh, shit...  
\- We didn't noticed...  
\- Yeah, the game was...  
\- We should be going...  
The kids quickly gathered their belongings and packed everything, while Hopper observed, silent and with the look Eleven knew it meant trouble. For her. She looked at him, the Chief looked back, and the girl tried to win him over with a smile. It caught him of guard, noticeably, but he returned to character and now was staring directly at her with the "here comes trouble" look. The boys waved goodbye to Hopper and El, Mike hugged her, as he was to afraid to kiss his girlfriend in front of her "dad", and the gang went away, running against time before the night took over and they couldn't find the way back home. The Chief shut the door and turned to his adoptive daughter, ready to spill on her the already prepared speech of paying attention to the important things. But was again surprised, this time by a question:  
\- Are you dating Will's mom?  
\- What?!  
\- Are you dating Joyce Byers? Will's mom.  
\- I know who she is, and no, i'm not. And you, young lady...  
\- But you like her, don't you?  
\- Stop. We have to talk about...  
\- I like her too. She's nice.  
Hopper decided to stop talking and stare at his daughter. She understood the point.  
\- Sorry, dad - Eleven said. The word always hit him hard. - I interrupted you.  
\- I noticed. Glad you did, too. Jane, very soon you'll be able to see your friends and talk to them any time you like and for as long as you can handle them, but you can put everything at risk by not following the rules. I thought we were way past this kind of conversation!  
\- I'm sorry. It won't happen again. You're right.  
\- Ok, what's wrong?  
\- Nothing's wrong. Why?  
\- You're being too... obedient. It's good to be, you should be, but... it's not exactly your usual behaviour.  
\- Should i stop being obedient?  
\- Of course not!  
She smiled, because she was now able to make fun of Jim by using her supposed lack of understanding. She pranked Mike from time to time. It made her proud.  
\- Ok, kiddo... - he continued. - it was no big deal, and i'm probably making too much out of it, but we are so close to be free of these rules that i just don't want to risk losing this opportunity. How was your day?  
\- Great. When can it happen again?  
\- I have no idea. Not that soon.  
\- Can only Will come?  
\- What? Will? Why?  
\- He will teach me drawing.  
\- Drawing.  
\- Or... - she smile mischievously. - we could go to his house. You can see his mom, while he teaches me.  
\- What the... - he protested, moving towards the bathroom - forget about this story about me and Will's mom, ok? Who started that story, by the way?  
\- Dustin.  
\- The Henderson kid? That little... nevermind. It's just stupid kid talk, ok? We're just friends. We went to high school together!  
\- Really? Like Mike, Will, Dustin and Lucas? and Max?  
\- Yeah... - now moving to the kitchen, Hopper doesn't look very happy. - for the love of God. Look at this. What a mess. Jane! Did you see the kitchen?  
\- Yes. I'll clean it.  
\- Oh, yes. And can you start the dinner, while i take a shower?  
\- Yes - she said, thinking about continuing the conversation about her adoptive father and Will's mother, but chose not to. He would probably be mad at her if she continued.  
But the thought of both adults marrying and becoming a family became common on the little girl's mind. Will's mother, Joyce, would now be called Joyce Hopper, they would probably move to the Byer's house, given the small size of the isolated cabin they lived in, Will and Jonathan would become her brothers. Hopper would be their dad. She could go to school, one day, along with Will, probably on his bike, until they thaught her to ride one. Mike would love to teach her, and he was good at explaining things. But Mike would be far away. Will could teach her too. Although... Mike could be sad about it. He could think that she liked Will better, and a sad Mike was just a terrible thought in her mind. He had such a pretty, gentle and kind face. He never, ever used the "mask", he was always Mike, always ready to open his arms and receive her warmly, she fantasized. It was like he was unable to hide or protect himself against feelings, and in her mind it seemed like he could crumble with the sadness. Eleven herself was too easily affected by feelings, to the point of saddening herself with those thoughts. She ended feeling guilty about things never done, and visited Mike with her abilities to confort him. Mike and his relaxed shoulders, and that way of walking, with his head looking down, and his arms close to his body, as if protecting himself. Silent among others, but with his friends energic and excited, his face glowing with a smile of wonder. The first friend she ever had, afterall. The one who saved her. Like she saved Will. Or so they say. He thinks so. And then, a strange thought, a curious and still unanswered one, made way through her crowded mind and stood at the forefront, demanding attention.  
Did Will thought about his saviour the same way she did about hers?  
...

Jim Hopper visited Joyce Byers during a noticeably warm thurday during that May. Although warm in Indiana was a different warm from definetly warm places, but, still, to Hawkins standarts, it was pleasant news. He would come very often for a coffee and little talk, and in given ocasions for a dinner. The other citizens would obviously consider a romantic relashionship between both longtime friends, probably in gratitude for his rescue of her son. It was no lie, she could never ever forget his role in getting her Will back, but it simply relinked and reinforced a friendship formed when both were teenagers. If there was anything more than a strong and lasting friendship, one could only cogitate. None of them ever spoke deeply about their relashionship with nobody. To Jonathan Byers that meant a lot. His mother had a tendency to externalize thoughts and emotions when given the opportunity, and she proceeded to avoid a direct answer to her eldest son when inquired. He was almost sure she held strong feelings about the police chief, but was afraid of ruining everything by making clear what was already evident. Hopper was far and away from being an open individual, so that was just one more subject to be discussed and studied by fellow Hawkings inhabitants, much to the delight of many. About the future, there is not much we can tell right now, if this relashionship would blossom into something else, but we can assure you that, on that particular thursday, seeds were planted. In chief Jim Hopper's truck, a invisible passanger acompained him to the Byer's residence, disguised by blankets and clothes. Eleven, or Jane, like her father insisted her to be called now, acompanied her dad to that visit after much insistence from the girl. Considering all the possibilities, Hopper decided to comply in that particular occasion, 'an exception', he made clear to her, before explaining what the word meant and stressing the definitive nature of his statement, and planned carefully their trip to the house. So far, everything according to the planning, nothing unusual, no unpleasant surprises. The duo arrived at the Byer's house and quickly rushed inside after being allowed. Her presence was reason to much joy and surprise for the host family, specially Joyce Byers. Her son Jonathan was suspecting that his mother always wanted a little girl. She wasn't the most popular girl during her school days and grew up to be target of comments and mocking whispers in Hawkin's gossip society. Talks about her lack of luck with men, or lack of talent, her supposed inability as a mother (look at her children!, some malicious voices were heard), and the already much known comments about her sanity being debatable. Being considered the 'village nutcase' didn't affected Jonathan anymore, he got used to that and had more important things to bear in mind than his popularity among imbeciles, but boiled his blood the idea of the same ridiculous little people mocking and belittling his mother. The thought was enough to make a smile disappear from his face. And although Joyce always inspired him for her strenght and dignity among that whole situation, he knew his mother lacked a friend she could discuss things that two sons, work colleagues and a handful of condemned love affairs couldn't. Well, here was a opportunity for her. Deep down, Jonathan was rooting for the relashionship between his mother and Hopper to evolve.  
The young girl embraced Joyce with a smile on her face, she was now comfortable enough near the older woman, and shyly shaked Jonathan's hand. Will was caught off guard by her arrival, and both kids protagonized a moment of awkward demonstration of their lack of social skills. He launched a big smile to the sight of his friend, widened his eyes and prepared to rush towards her, but probably noticed the crowd arround him and suddenly stopped. She was surprised by the move, and gave two uncertain steps, a little larger than usual, in his direction, begging to open her arms to embrace him, while Will was working on internalizing big emotions, and raised his hand to shake hers. She perceived the move, dropped her arms and raised her hand, while he, now, noticed the girl's intents, and did the opposite of Jane. The confusion was too much for them, they simply stopped every move and laughed. He first, nervously, staring red at the crowd, and her only after seeing his smile and noticing that they both probably did something funny. He then proceeded to hug her, a bit to hide from the others who laughed at them. But hugging friends, specially a girl, wasn't his stronger abilities, and it was really embarassing for both teens. Hopper and Joyce engaged on adult talking, while Will and Jane enganged on kid talk, and Jonathan observed everything, wishing to be possible to record that genuine feeling of loose happiness on a picture or a video. It didn't bother him, to stay at the background, observing. It really made him happy and confortable, it was the role he found for himself after everything. Joyce set the table on, everybody ate, chatting about little things, while Jane whispered to Will, taking the backpack off her shoulders.  
\- Can you teach me something, while we're here?  
\- What? - he asked, before being shown the contents of the backpack: paper and pencils. - Oh, sure! Come with me.  
He guided her to his room, and when opening the door, was suddenly taken by the embarassement of a boy who didn't knew if it was adequate to take a girl to his bedroom, nor if... a lot of things. He looked at her face, but Jane looked very curious about what she was seeing. A real bedroom! A real somebody's bedroom. It's been a long time since she's seen one of those, since Mike let her stay in her house. Will mumbled something about her being welcome to come in, while he kicked objects bellow the bed, and quickly stuffed his closet with dirty clothes that lied on the floor.  
\- You can sit anywhere... if you want to stay here, of course! If you don't want to we can go back in the room, it's ok...  
\- Right - she said, sitting at his drawing desk and examining some of his recent drawings. - Nice.  
\- Thanks. It's just stuff that i was sketching, nothing serious...  
\- Can i see something serious?  
\- What?  
\- This is nothing serious, right? What is serious?  
\- Oh... serious... uh, well is more a way to say that... that this is not as good as others.  
\- Can i see the others?  
\- Uh, sure, sure! Hang on...  
Will pulled a stack of papers from bellow another stack of papers and started to check, quickly, one by one, and trying to find a good sample of his talents, until deciding that he was acting ridiculously and more nervously than he should, and probably acting the fool in front of the girl, or maybe even making her nervous. He put the papers in front of her.  
\- Well, those are good.  
She looked at the drawings, amazed at some, with the colours and his firm lines. After a good while, she asked him to draw something and colour it, and he demonstrated to his audience. Discreetly, while he drawed, Jane tried to copy him with her own tools. The result was, in her mind, far and away from his and profoundly displeased her. Will than explained his process and helped her in some attempts. A little improvement was noticed. Hopper appeared at the door to alert of their imminent leave.  
\- Already?!  
\- Already? We spent almost two hours here! Come on, pack your stuff.  
She complied, but not gladly.  
\- Mouth breather - she whispered to Will, smiling.  
\- What?! Hahah!  
\- Nothing. Thanks, Will. I'll try to do it better now. And i'll try to come... or make you go there, at my house. Or at Mike's.  
\- That would be nice. It's... - he hesitaded, and looked the other way. - it's nice to spend time with you, El.  
\- Really?  
\- Yes.  
\- It's nice to spend time with you too, Will.  
While she packed her bag, Will made a decision, that would probably cost him some money, but would be worth it.  
\- Here - he said, giving her some coloured special crayons. - To colour you drawings. They're very good, but fragile. You better look out or they'll be gone in no time.  
El stared at the crayons at the coloured objects in her hand, and stared at it with her eyes focused, her mouth slightly open with surprise. She looked as if she was given something of unvaluable nature, one gift of a lifetime, making Will giggle.  
\- It's no big deal - he said. - You can buy at any store. I mean... those are a bit special, not exactly cheap, but...  
\- Thank you, Will.  
She hugged him. He hugged her back, now confortable and used to the feeling. He made her happy and that was great for him. They separated and started to make the way to the living room.  
\- I like your room - she said. - Big.  
\- Well... more or less. But it's ok. It's cozy.  
\- Cozy. Hah.  
\- Something confortable. I think.  
Both kids laughed. She stood at the corridor and confided to him.  
\- Do you think my dad and your mother will be... living together?  
\- What? Like... marrying, and stuff?  
\- Yes.  
\- I don't know. I... i really don't know. Why? Did he said anything about it?  
\- No. He said they're just friends. But he lies sometimes.  
\- Do you think he's lying?  
\- I hope so. You'll be my brother.  
\- Hah! Imagine that. Jonathan would be your brother too.  
\- Yes. Is he...  
\- Jane! - called Hopper.  
At the door, everybody said their goodbyes. Jane hugged all the Byers, including Jonathan, to his surprise, and rushed to the truck.  
\- You two should come more often - Joyce said to the chief.  
\- Yeah... let's see. See you around!  
\- Bye.  
The truck started and moved. The three Byers saw a lonely hand waving goodbye to them, belonging to the girl hidden from their sight, and laughed. Jonathan was now certain that would be perfect to have those two people with them. Will was eager too, but his thoughts were confused. It was strange to him, being near that girl. She wasn't like any other he had met. One that wasn't always surrounded with silly friends, always whispering and laughing as if making fun of him, or chasing the sports guys from school. She didn't dress like the others, didn't talk like the others. Didn't possessed the same cutting personality that confused him and sometimes made him feel unhappy. He was thinking very much, and very fondly about Jane Hopper, or Eleven, and those were, little by little, accompanied with a funny feeling, a warm feeling on his chest. What could that be? The next couple of weeks passed by, drifting through home to school to Mike's place, then to Dustin's, than to the arcade, and here, and there, and, every once in a while, the name Eleven was spoken. Her face appeared in his mind, that little shy smile, he realized he had never seen her smiling showing her teeth, and always turned away from the person she talked to, before looking up again, as if little by little allowing the intimacy to sorround her, and lowing all kinds of defences her inhuman treatment while growing up brought her. Oh, yes, and the funny feeling usually came along the thought of his new friend very often. Almost like a itch, running through his body, and a mix of embarassment and joy quietly made the way through his mind. Will Byers had lived things many adults wouldn't even be able to imagine, but was, still, a young and inexperienced teenage boy. The overflow of feelings and emotions was still new to him and very often left him very confused, worried, lost. But in the midst of this mindstorm, a single thought was starting to arise and stand, like a vessel refusing to be taken by the raging seas surrounding it, anchored and still.  
He blamed himself for the thought, felt guilty and sad, accused him of being a mean, mischievous and ungrateful person, ideas that were never shared nor verbalized, and were accumulating inside of him, threatening to drag him down. He knew he would deeply hurt Mike if he carried on with it, and would probably threat their friendship, and probably his relashionship with Lucas, Dustin and Max as well. What would his mother and his brother think of him? But, hell, what could he do, he wasn't in charge anymore, only aware of that, beautiful, sad, hurtful and passionate fact.  
The fact that he was in love with Jane Hopper.


End file.
